Diana Prince’s Bodily Treaties
by Livelovelaw
Summary: Wonder Woman and The Flash are best of friends. She helped Barry with his relationship with Iris West. Now, Barry wants to return the favor. So, he set-up his good friend and Diana for a blind date.
1. chapter 1

Author's note: Hi! Im the same author of Army of Angels, so if there's any semblance with Steve's job in this story, it's because I wrote the other story too.

Please review my work :)

"I do not want to attend this date you're saying." Diana protested.

"He's a nice guy!" Barry likewise protested as he looked at his girlfriend, Iris.

The three of them were face timing each other. Iris appeared behind Barry and nodded vigorously in agreement with Barry. "You'll like him, we promise." Iris smiled. Team Flash had been residing in Central City, while Diana stayed in Paris.

"How will the two of us meet if he lives in Central City?" Diana complained. It would take something more than this to change the couple's minds. They are both stubborn in their own way.

"No, no, no." Iris giggled. "He's currently stationed in Paris!"

"Stationed? What's his job?" Diana inquired.

"We're not telling." Barry replied. "It's better if the two of you talk about that over candlelit dinner."

Diana rolled her eyes. Young people are always trying to be romantic, she thought.

Diana lay silent for a while and thought about her "date". "Soo, is this a yes?" Barry awkwardly smiled as he made his signature puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." Diana groaned. "But don't blame me if it turns out bad." She sighed.

Iris squealed in delight as she high-fived Barry. The both of them were so excited that Diana didn't have the guts to turn them down.

"I'll be sending the details of the restaurant in your e-mail address. And please get ready at 8:00 tonight." Iris giggled.

"Tonight?" Diana protested. Barry and Iris, sensing her surprise immediately said goodbye and turned off their face time.

Diana gently massaged her temples as she reclined to her chair and took out the briefcase Bruce Wayne sent her. She slowly opened it and took out a picture preserved in a glass. She touched Steve Trevor's face and looked at it melancholily. She already found love and lost love, she thought. She never really needed another lover. After a century being in this earth, she realized that she will never find someone like Steve. And she decided that she'll never look for one.

Diana glanced at his wall clock as she carefully returned the photo on its case. She sighed heavily as she only got an less than two hours to prepare. Those darn kids, she thought.

"You made what?" The man on the screen shouted at both Iris and Barry.

"We made a reservation at 8pm, Paris time in a restaurant near the Louvre". Barry grinned at his friend.

"I'm thirty minutes away from the Louvre!" His friend said. "And it's 7pm for crying out loud."

"Then you should leave now!" Iris said. "You don't want to miss this!"

"No. cancel it right now." The man commanded Barry.

"No we cannot!" Iris protested. "Do you know how hard it is to get a reservation? Not to mention how hard it is to actually find you a date? Not to mention your job description doesn't really allow you to enter relationships." Iris started a full blown rant.

"Just listen to her, man" Barry pleaded to his friend, as he worriedly look at him. That rant is going to go on and on.

"Fine." He said in defeat. "Just don't blame me if things won't go well." He said before he ended the call.

Steve Trevor sighed as he left the A.R.G.U.S headquarters. Because of the rise of meta-humans around the world, the United Nations approved a resolution where the once United States based organization be present around the world. Their main HQ in the United States was headed by Amanda Waller, while the European Branch was headed by him.

Steve wazed his way in Paris. He had heen in France for months but he still haven't toured properly around the city. Paris was a small city. Because of its famous landmarks, people from around the world had been going in and out of the country. The city was hustling and bustling but it was relatively more quiet than New York or any major city in the U.S for that matter.

Diana tapped her phone rapidly as she tried to finish her game. Cellphones are a gift to humanity, she thought as she slid her finger back and forth while cutting virtual fruits on her screen. She was wearing a red dress, and for the first time in a long time, she decided to let her hair down. She did not put any make-up to discourage her date from asking a second one. She impatiently waited for her date who is now 15 minutes late. Diana closed her game and sighed. She wondered if she should message Barry as his "friend" didn't have the common courtesy to come on time. She would have gotten wine, but realized, she can't get drunk. What do humans do when they're stood up on a date? She contemplated. She should have watched more of those romantic movies to see how a normal woman would react with men in these kinds of situations. A hundred years on earth and she never learned how 'dating' works. She only remembered how Steve and her danced on Veld while snow was slowly pouring down. In today's context, was that considered a proper date? The intricacies and the complexities of dating frustrated her. People should be more straight forward and just bluntly say that they like each other. That's what she would do. The Amazons are not bashful beings. If they want something, they will proclaim it. But she is not in Themyschira, as the Romans used to say, when in Rome, do what Romans do. Diana sighed as she looked at the wall clock of the restaurant. Five more minutes, and then I'll leave this place, she thought.

She tried to open her game again when she received a slight tap on her shoulder. "Diana Prince?" The man said.

Finally, Diana thought. Diana looked over her shoulder to see the man Barry and Iris were so proud of. The first thing she saw was his shoes - loafers. Diana eyes slowly scanned the man from foot to head. He was wearing a normal pair of black pants, and a white shirt. His white shirt was covered with a leather jacket, was it the shirt he was covering with the jacket or was it the gun holster beneath his underarms? Either way, Diana made her way to the man's face. He had an apologetic smile. He was also clean shaven, the scent of an after shave can still smelled from him. He had a familiar jaw structure, similar to someone she had known before. His eyes were bright blue as the skies of Thymeschira. Diana's heart raced as she saw the same man she fell in love with a hundred years ago. Slowly, she stood up from her seat, dumbfounded at what she was seeing.

"Steve?" She said as if she knew him.

"Yes. Steve Trevor. I'm sorry, I'm late." He apologized again. Diana slowly shook her head.

"I..it's okay.." she managed to mutter.

"Shall we?" He said as he slowly pulled Diana's chair back to let her return to her seat. Diana managed to calmly sit down, but she saw how her hands were shaking. She clasped them together in order to stop them from moving, but it did not help. Steve went on to sit on his chair. The two of them remained quiet for a while, Diana was busy controlling her shaking while Steve awkwardly just sat there.

"Do you want to leave?" He asked, noticing that she had been very uncomfortable ever since he got there.

Diana looked up and stared at his face. "No.." she said, almost in a whisper. Keep it together, she told herself.

Steve smiled at her sweetly. Diana's heart pounded hard on her chest. "You're late." Finally she managed to say something. It was not the best reaction, but at least it was something.

"Uhm, yeah. Sorry about that, I kinda got lost.." Steve scratched his head.

Diana chuckled at his excuse. Thankfully, she managed to calm down because of the stupidity of his excuse. "Most people don't get lost in Paris." She said sarcastically.

"Well, I'm not most people." Steve defended himself. Diana wasn't able to think of a good comeback so they again sat silently. Think of something, where did all your wit go? She told herself. But she couldn't think of anything else except the fact that she was speaking with someone who looked and had the same name as her Steve Trevor. He was dead and yet he's here. Is this some kind of reincarnation thing? Or is this biology? She did not understand what the hell was going on. But there were more pressing matters to deal with: and that is to survive this date.

Steve sat silently as he thought of something to say. Should he say 'she's beautiful?' Is that appropriate? God damn it, he thought. Dating sucks. He doesn't know how to properly act around women. Steve glanced at Diana for a while. He noticed that she is having the same kind of problem as he did. He smiled at that. Finally, he managed to calm down as the both of them were already on the same boat.

"I heard from Barry that you are a curator of the Louvre." He finally said.

Diana took her attention away from her thoughts and managed to reply to Steve. "Yes, I am." She smiled.

Wow, Steve thought he saw Diana's lips form an upside down arch. She is the most beautiful woman Steve has seen in his entire life. It's impossible that she didn't have a boyfriend.

"What about you? What do you do?" She asked him.

"Well, I'm a.." Steve started but he did not finish his sentence as he saw men in black suits enter the restaurant. Behind them walked an African American woman who walked straight towards their table.

"Director-General Trevor." She spat as he dropped a binder on top of Steve's table which made the plates and wine glasses shake.

"What are you doing here, Waller? Aren't you suspended?" Steve massaged his temples in frustration.

"I am. And just like you, I'm on a date." She said as she smiled at Diana.

"Does your date involve dropping off random binders on people's tables?" Steve said sarcastically.

"I suppose, yes." Waller darted at Steve. "Oh god, you're a monster." Steve whispered as he covered his face with his hands.

"Amanda Waller, Director-General of A.R.G.U.S, United States Command." She said as she extended her hand to Diana.

"Diana Prince." Diana said as she returned the hand shake.

"And this," she pointed at Steve. "is Colonel Steven Rockwell Trevor, Director-General of A.R.G.U.S, European Command."

Amanda then went close to Steve's ear. "I have been observing you for the last 5 minutes and came to a conclusion that you suck at dating." The whisper was loud enough for Diana to hear. She chuckled on that.

"Now, if you would excuse me, I have a date on this other restaurant." She said as she took her leave.

Steve scrunched his forehead at the randomness of Waller's action. But knowing her, this is not just some random act. She's calculated and decisive. Too much for her own good, that's why she got suspended for using the suicide squad. Steve heaved a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry for the interruption." He apologized again.

Diana shook her head. "So.. you're the head of A.R.G.U.S.," she said. "Well, that explains the guns on your shoulder and the one on your back."

Steve was shocked at her observation. He tried to cover his holster with his jacket. But how did she know that he had a gun tucked on his back? Interesting woman. Steve thought.

"How long have you've been here?" Diana asked.

"More or less 3 months." He replied.

"Have you been to the Louvre?"

"Uhm, no."

"The Eiffel Tower?"

"Also, no."

"What? No." Diana said in shock. "Three months and you've still haven't visited the most famous destinations in Paris."

"I had no time." He said.

"You had time for me." Diana shrugged.

"Well, I couldn't reject Barry. I owe him." Steve smiled weakly.

"So this date is just a favor." Diana raised her eyebrows.

"No! I didn't mean it like that.. I.. uh.." Steve began to stutter. He will surely fuck this date up, he thought.

Diana waited for him to answer. She laughed uncontrollably as he saw him got lost in his words. "I was kidding." She chocked. "I was forced in here too." She smiled. "But, turns out, this is a good date. Don't you think?" She smiled at him.

"We had a rough start, but I think we're doing fine." Steve smiled back.

The two of them ordered and ate together. Diana couldn't stop laughing at Steve's stories about Barry. Diana had some stories of her own, about Paris and the Louvre. Diana invited Steve to visit it, if he had any free time. Diana would be happy to tour him around Paris.

The night went on fast without them noticing. They were still giggling and laughing when they exited the restaurant.

"I'll take you home." Steve offered.

"Oh no, my apartment is just walking distance from here, so I'll just walk." Diana declined the gesture.

"In that case, may I walk you home?" Steve smiled and Diana agreed.

The both were walking on the streets of Paris. It was almost 12 midnight and the streets were perfectly quiet. "I like it here," Steve said as he breathed in some fresh air. "It's peaceful. A perfect place to have breakfast, read the paper.." He continued.

"You don't enjoy those things in your city?" Diana asked.

"Not very much." Steve said silently. "Starling City is a terrifying place."

"I haven't been there.." She said.

"Well, you shouldn't come alone, if you're going." Steve replied.

"Would you come with me if I do?" Diana stopped in her tracks as they entered an apartment building.

"I would be happy to." Steve replied as they entered the elevator. Diana pressed the highest floor. The elevator doors opened and they walked continued to walk towards Diana's place.

"Well, this is it." She said as she placed her thumb on the electric door lock.

"I had a great time." Steve said as he saw her enter her room. Diana merely smiled. For Steve, it was an indication that she probably did't enjoy their date as much as he did. Waller was right. He probably sucks. Steve said goodbye and proceeded to walk back the elevator.

"Steve!" Diana called him out. Steve turned to his back and halted from walking. "W..would you like to have some coffee?" Diana asked. Diana nervously bit her lip. She was nervous and didn't know what to do. She wanted to tell him that she also had a good time but something held her back.

"Sure." Steve said as he walked towards her apartment. Steve stared in awe at the size of Diana's apartment. It was enormous inside. The place was filled with different kinds of antiques, some were weapons and some were pieces of artifacts. "Wow, it's like a museum in here." He blurted out in amazement. "Welcome to the Louvre." Diana joked.

Steve laughed at that as he removed his jacket and placed it on coat hanger near the door. "No guns too." Diana smirked as she saw the exposed weapons on Steve's body. "Says the woman who kept swords in a glass." He sarcastically joked. Diana raised her eyebrows as she went close to Steve and unlatched the holster on his chest. Steve felt his heart race as Diana came too close. "Sword fighting is an art." She muttered as she helped him remove the holsters. "Guns on the other hand, are for lazy people." She smirked. Diana touched Steve's waist and her hands searched for the gun behind his back. Diana's heart pounded as she touched Steve's body. She felt her blood rush up her cheeks. She wanted to touch him, she wanted to feel him.

Diana mentally slapped herself as she finally took the gun and placed it on the countertop, along with his holster.

"Which kind of coffee do you like?" Diana said as she walked towards her kitchen. "I don't know, anything, I guess." Steve scratched his chin. Steve walked around the apartment. He went near the glass window and gasped in shock. "Man, you can see the Eiffel tower from here!" He said in excitement.

"You poor thing," Diana cried as she started to brew coffee. The smell of the coffee grounds filled the air. It was a relaxing scent for Steve. Diana sat down on her couched and signaled Steve to sit. Both of them sat quietly for a while, not knowing what to do. In an effort to save the night, Diana turned on the television. The room became a little bit lively, but she could still feel the tension in the air.

"Do you know that I have Napoleon's sword in here." She finally said as she pointed Steve a piece of rusty sword near her television. "No shit?" Steve scooted close to Diana to get a better view of the sword. "Where did you get it?" He asked. "It was a gift." She said. "I helped an archeologist translate some ancient texts, and as thanks, he gave me this sword."

Steve stared in awe at the woman in front of him. Not only she's crazily attractive, she's also an intellectual. What are the chances of meeting someone like that? Steve thought. "What's wrong?" Diana said as he noticed him staring. "Nothing.. it's just that you're so hoart." Steve blurted out. "Hoart?" Diana said in confusion.

"I.. I meant to say smart, but I was thinking that you're also hot.. so.. I.." Steve stuttered but Diana did not let him finish.

Immediately, she kissed him on the lips. Steve was shocked what just happened, and waited for Diana to retract her kiss. But it didn't happen. Hence, Steve reciprocated her kiss back. This time, Steve's hands grabbed Diana's waist to pull her close, which she allowed. Diana reached for Steve's tongue which Steve gladly gave. Finally, Diana removed herself from Steve. She gently touched his face and smiled at him. Steve cupped his hands on her face. This time, it was Steve who initiated the kiss. Diana slowly stood up from the couch, and he directed Steve to stand too. As the both were in a lip-locking session, Diana slowly walked backwards towards her room. Steve, sensing that he's being directed to walk, followed suit but did not stop kissing her. Diana then proceeded to remove Steve's shirt and threw it on the floor. She bit her lip as she saw Steve's body, which was like a Gladiator statue. Steve twirled Diana, with her back facing him. He began to unzip her dress while he busily kissed her neck. Diana's red dress fell to the ground. As they reached the bed room, Diana sat down, while Steve reached to kiss her. Diana proceeded to unbuckle his pants before she lay down the bed and went under Steve. Steve stopped kissing Diana and proceeded to fully remove his pants. He reached for her brassiere and unclasped it with one hand. Steve stopped and stared for a moment at Diana who was now naked waist up. "You're so beautiful." He whispered to her. Diana merely smiled as she wrestled Steve to the bed, now, their positions were reversed. Steve was under him and Diana was on top. Diana removed his boxer shorts and exposed his had manhood. She grinned as she excitingly saw how big it was. But Steve didn't want to be under her. He wanted to be on top of her. He wanted a better view of her face. Diana obliged when Steve brought her back under him. He slowly kissed her stomach as she moaned softly at Steve's touch. Steve removed her underwear and positioned his torso in between her legs. Both of them panted while they stared at each other's eyes. Steve slowly placed his manhood inside her which made her moan.

"Diana." Steve said as he inserted it.

"Diana.."

"Diana.. hey.." Steve said as he gently tapped Diana's shoulder.

"Huh?" Diana jolted from the couch she was sitting on. "You okay?" Steve asked. She had been staring blankly in her coffee for the past minute. Was she imagining lewd stuff with Steve?

Diana blinked several time before she realized that she actually day dreamed about having sex with Steve. Diana's face turned instantly red.

"I'm sorry, I remembered something I needed to do." She lied. Her heart raced so hard that she felt her chest vibrate.

"Oh." Steve replied.

"It's about work." Diana lied again. "I think I might have ruined a hundred year old painting." She nervously chuckled.

"What? How?" Steve said in panic.

Diana sighed in relief as Steve bought her lie. "I need to get back to the Louvre." She said.

"I'll take you there." Steve offered.

Diana graciously rejected his offer. The museum was near and she needed to distance herself from Steve. She hurriedly said goodbye to him and consoled him that she had a great time. But as for Steve, it looked like she was pushing him away. Steve frowned at that.

Finally, Diana was alone inside the museum. She managed to run towards her office. Her heart was beating faster now. Her palms started to sweat. Before she could enter her office, she took out her phone and called Barry.

"Diana, it's like 3 am here, why are you calling?" Barry groggily said as he answered the phone.

"I think I'm in trouble." Diana said in panic.

Diana's words made Barry jolt from his bed. "Where are you?" He replied in panic.

"I'm at the Louvre. But I'm not in trouble, like in trouble, I'm just... hello Barry?" Diana let out a big sigh as Barry got cut off the line. She heaved another heavy sigh and redialed his number. It was to no avail. Suddenly, electricity started to appear around near her office. Within seconds, Barry Allen, in his pyjamas, appeared in front of Diana.

"What happened? What's going on? Are you okay?" He said in panic.

Diana frowned at him. "I'm fine." She said.

"But you said you were in trouble!" Barry scratched his head in confusion.

"I am, but not that kind of trouble." Diana sighed.

"Oh." Barry finally got a gist of what was going on. "I really didn't need to come here, didn't I?" He pouted.

"No, not really." Diana whispered. "But since you're already here, you have to help me." She continued.

"Steve." Diana said.

"What about him? Did he do something inappropriate to you?" Barry raised his voice. His voice echoed through the empty halls of the museum.

Diana shook his head in the negative. Barry's eyes widened in shock as she got an idea of what was going on.

"You did something inappropriate to him!" Barry gasped.

"No!" Diana protested. "I just thought of doing something inappropriate!" She corrected him.

Barry gasped even louder. "I didn't know that you had that in you!" Barry chuckled. The prim and proper Diana Prince, couldn't keep it in her pants.

"I didn't know what happened, it's just that, suddenly, dirty stuff went through my mind, like I wanted to do everything I read on every volume of Clio's Bodily Treaties to him." She cried.

"Clio's bodily what?" Barry was confused.

Diana shrugged. "The point is, I wanted him to.. you know.. like.." She stuttered. She couldn't complete the words of her sentence.

"You wanted him to fuck you?" Barry raised his eyebrows. Diana sighed as she nodded in agreement.

"Man, my amazon princess is all grown up." Barry grinned. "Then let him fuck you." He said with a straight face.

"What are you insane? I can't just let him enter me!" Diana protested again.

"You can just say fuck." Barry said.

"No." Diana growled at him.

"Sex?"

"Bone?"

"Love making?"

"Enter you glory hole?"

"Fornication?"

"Sexual intercourse?" Barry continued to throw other words for sex.

"Stop!" Diana shouted. She already felt embarrassed as it is. And Barry would not stop teasing.

"I just, I need to stop this feeling." Diana frowned.

"What? Why?" Barry reciprocated her frown. "There's nothing wrong about liking Steve. He's a nice guy."

"You don't understand." Diana said as she told Barry to follow her into her office.

Diana opened the brief case that Bruce sent. She took out the glass photo and carefully handed it to Barry.

"That was in the year 1918." She narrated.

"Woah!" Barry exclaimed in shock. "How old are you?" Barry asked.

Diana raised her eyebrows and told him to focus. Barry apologized and stared at the photo. "What the hell? Is this Steve?" Barry said in shock as he gently pointed his finger on Steve's face.

Diana slowly nodded in the affirmative. "Captain Steven Rockwell Trevor, United States Airforce, assigned to British Intelligence. He died in 1918, a day before the signing of the Armistice." Diana quietly said. Barry stared at her in shock.

"Not only does your Steve had the same face as this Steve, he also had his name." Diana's eyes started to well up. "I am so confused." She cried.

"I never got a chance to say goodbye to him. We never found his body.." Diana wiped a tear on her cheek. "I saw him die, Barry." She sniffed. "I saw his plane blow up in the sky and I wasn't able to save him. And now, a man with the same name and face, just somehow randomly appears in my life. I don't know what to do."

Barry gently placed the photo back in its case. "I'm sorry." He said as he hugged Diana. Barry didn't know that Diana had this baggage in her. Maybe that's why she closed herself to the world. Truth be told, the first time he met her, he was like Bruce Wayne, angsty and emotionally unavailable. It was the first time he saw her like this - human.

"Well, maybe this is a good thing." Barry said as he cupped Diana's face and wiped a tear on her cheek. "Maybe the universe wants to make it up to you." He said.

"What do you mean?" Diana sniffed.

"I don't know." Barry said. Honestly, he was a bit confused himself. "This world is crazy." He consoled her. "I mean, look at me. I'm a nerd with super speed. And we have a man-fish, a cyborg and an adult man who dresses up like a bat. And you're a demi-god slash amazon princess."

Diana chuckled chuckled at Barry. "Is that how you describe our teammates?" She asked.

"Yes. Don't tell them that." He grinned. "The point is Diana, the world has given you another chance. We do not know for sure what the hell is going on, but the point is, you get a second chance with Steve!"

"What if this is all just a coincidence?" Diana asked.

"We don't know that." Barry answered. "The only way you would know is if you get close to him. Find out everything about him. And eventually, satisfy your urge to fuck him. But of course, our main goal is to find answers.."

Diana's eyes widened as she heard the word 'fuck' again. She proceeded to lightly punch Barry on the shoulder but he was too quick for her.

"Thank you, Barry." Diana smiled at her friend.

"Don't worry about it. I mean, I'm just helping out my love sick demi-goddess best friend. It's no biggie." He chuckled. "Just be gentle, okay? Don't use your full strength when you guys fuck, okay? You might kill him."

Diana chuckled hard as she pinched Barry's cheek. He could be annoying and adorable at the same time.

"So go on then! Call him!" Barry urged. "Say you'd like to meet him again!"

"Uhm, about that... I kinda pushed him away.." Diana confessed.

"What?" Barry said in frustration.

"I'm sorry, I was so confused." Diana apologized profusely.

"Make it up to him!" Barry said as he jolted out the door. In a split second, Barry Allen was gone. In her desk, a small piece of paper was latched on the brief case. It had Steve Trevor's number and business address in Paris.

"You know what to do. -Barry." The note said.


	2. Clam Chowder and the Law on Attraction

Chapter 2: Clam Chowder and The Law on Attraction

"The golden ratio was prominently used by Greek scupltures approximately 5,000 years ago. It signified perfection and any art, which was formulated under the said ratio, was said to be the most pleasing to the eyes."

"Eventually, the use of the ratio extended through rennaissance painters, including Leonardo da Vinci. Most of his works embodied the ratio and portrayed the symmetric and perfect proportions of the human body." Diana said as she pointed at the Mona Lisa displayed on the wall.

The day was busy as usual, tourists flock inside the Louvre. Camera clicks, along side with random 'oohhs' and 'aahhs' were typical everyday reactions.

Finally, Diana's early morning tour ended. She did not have anything scheduled that afternoon, so she retreated to her office.

Diana quietly sat down and stared at the brief case on top of her table. Underneath it was the paper Barry Allen left. Diana Prince personally battled with herself on whether or not she would text Steve.

She bit her lip and took out her phone. Carefully, she started to draft a message, which she ended up deleting. She tried again, but she ended up doing the same thing. How is this so hard? She thought. It was nothing like her. She was assertive and bold, but this task at hand, it was difficult.

Diana heaved a heavy sigh as she massaged her temples. She wanted to see Steve again, that was certain, but she did not know where to start.

Find out everything you can about him, she remembered Barry say.

Why don't we start with that, Diana decided.

ooo

The road to A.R.G.U.S headquarters was tiresome. The installation had been placed on top of a hill, somewhere north of Paris. It was a long ride to treck everyday, but Steve really didn't have much of a choice.

Steve's morning was exceptionally peaceful, not a lot of meetings or distractions. At around 10 am, he was no longer doing anything. The free time bothered him. He had not been used to not being busy that he did not know what to do.

"Do I have anything on schedule, Marie?" He asked his secretary.

"You finally have free time to find a wife, sir." The middle-aged woman took off her glasses and stared at Steve.

The inside joke between Steve and his secretary had always been there. Every single time, Marie would force him to find a girlfriend, to which he would always reply that he was too busy with work, except today, he actually wasn't.

Since he cannot think of a proper come back, Steve merely frowned at Marie.

"You know, I can always hook you up with my friends' daughters." She grinned.

Steve shook his head. "I appreciate it, Marie, but I have a girlfriend." He chuckled.

"Is your girlfriend's name 'your job', because I heard that 'she' isn't very good at sex." Marie answered sarcastically.

"Yes, and don't talk about 'her' like that." Steve grinned as he played along.

Marie rolled her eyes. This kid had been a bachelor for the longest time she knew.

Marie had been working with Steve for years, even before he got promoted as Director-General. During that time, he only had, as young people would call it, casual relationships. He was so dedicated with saving metahumans, that he forgets he has to live his own life.

Marie swivelled her chair as she observed her boss gloomily stride back to his office. Steve futily took out some documents and began to read them, but she knew better -he was bored.

Of course he is bound to be bored with a desk job. He is a soldier, and she knew that. Steve spent most of his life in the field, protecting and defending. Even after he was declared legally dead for at least two full minutes, and was miraculously revived, you would think that he would leave the field for good. But no, after he was discharged, he was back on the field. Marie scoffed in her seat. She just wished that he would find a woman whom he would exert the same dedication as his job.

The middle-age woman got distracted when her telephone rang. "Sir, you have a female guest named Diana Prince waiting in the lobby." She said, emphasizing on the word female.

Steve's bright blue eyes widened in shock.

"Should I let him up, sir?" Marie asked. Her gaze never leaving her boss'. Marie knew that Steve has a strict no-visitor policy. He loathed mixing his personal life with work, it was unprofessional, she remember him say. So, whoever this Diana Prince is, the poor girl would definitely have to leave.

"No!" Steve roared in shock. "I mean, yes, yes. You can let her up." Steve cleared his throat and composed himself.

Marie Anderson furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. For the first time in his career, Director-General Steven Rockwell Trevor, broke a sacred rule he held over the years. She must be special, Marie thought.

The elevator bell dinged softly as it reached Steve's office. As director-general, he had the highest floor which can only be accessed through his own elevator. Visitors are not allowed, unless the Director-General personally knows you. Thankfully, Diana got through with that security detail. It wasn't easy to visit Steve in his office. She had to go through at least five levels of security check-ups. The lunch that she bought for him was thoroughly checked at least thrice. She didn't know whether it was still edible after all that.

"Ms. Prince?" Marie said as she walked towards her.

Well, I'll be damned. Marie thought as she had a better glimpsed of Diana. No wonder her boss was smitten.

Diana had been wearing a white long sleeves tuked in a knee length pencil skirt. Her hair was pulled back in a high ponytail. She smiled sweetly at Marie, who smiled back at her. Marie led her to Steve's office.

Steve's door had been closed now, which was unusual for the director-general. Before Marie could knock, Diana placed her hand on her arm. "Do I look okay?" She nervously glanced at the smaller woman. Marie chuckled at that. "You look stunning, darling." She apeased her.

These two should just get married right here, right now. Marie thought, as she knocked on Steve's door.

"Hey." Diana said nervously as she entered his office.

Steve tried so hard to act casual, but his smile radiated from ear to ear. "Hey." He replied as he directed Diana to sit down.

"What brings you here?" Steve wondered as he tried to avoid eye contact with Diana. Truth be told, he can never get over how beautiful she was. Scratch that, beautiful is an understatement. He couldn't find the proper words to describe her. Gorgeous? Still not enough. Steve momentarily glanced at her to think about a proper description, then he realized something - she was like an angel sent by the heavens.

"I was.. around the area.." Diana lied. Her eyebrows crumpled as she realized how stupid that excuse was. The European Command was on top of a hill, around 10 or more kilometers north from the heart of Paris.

"You were around in one of the most secluded area -" Steve tried to clarify before he was cut off by Diana.

"That's not.." She sighed as she looked for her words. She knew hundreds of languages; who would have thought that articulating herself in English in front of a man would be so difficult. "I.. I came to apologize." She finally said. The words came out like a word vomit.

"...about last night." She continued. "I left abruptly, and it was disrespectful."

Steve smiled at the effort she exerted just to tell him that. "Is that why you brought me lunch?"

"Oh." Diana was surprised as Steve mentioned food. She already forgot that brought him something to eat. But the smell of clam chowder spread throughout the closed room, which did not escape Steve's sense of smell.

Diana brought out the now dilapidated paper bag. "I wouldn't advice you on eating it, though." She plastered a disgusted look on her face.

Steve reacted with the same disgusted look. "The security checked it at least thrice, didn't they."

Diana nodded vigorously. "It had to go through an x-ray machine, and was poked and stirred at least three times. I mean it's just food!" Diana looked animated, her hands stirring an imaginary pot, as she described how Steve's lunch was smashed and destroyed.

Steve placed his hand on his chin as he stared at Diana who was getting worked up by the installation's security. He chuckled lightly and with his free hand, he subconsciously pinched Diana's cheek. For him, it was ordinary protocol. Her different take on military life made her look adorable. "You're so cute." He said he continued to lightly pinch her cheek.

"Thanks?" Diana replied casually, but her face betrayed her. She felt blood rush up her cheeks. Her whole body wanted to melt on Steve's touch. Her emotions told a different story. She felt giddy like a twelve year old being noticed by her crush. She wanted to scream and jump in delight. She wanted to tell the world how she felt. Hell, she might actually consider spilling the beans to Bruce Wayne, the most unemotional person she knew. That's how happy she felt.

"Well, we can eat outside, if you want to." Steve said as he removed his hand from Diana's cheek. He noticed that he had been touching her longer than usual.

Diana made a slight frown when he removed his hand. Put your hand back on my cheek! She pleaded in her head.

Steve interpreted her frown as a sign of disappointment on his disregard on her efforts to bring him food. "Or, I can just eat it. I mean, security didn't really mutilated it or something." He said as he tried to salvage the situation.

Steve took the paper bag, which was met by Diana's hands. "No!" She raised her voice. "Let's just eat outside."

Suddenly, they were both at a tug-of-war over the paper bag. Steve tried to pull it towards him, but Diana would not let go. They both stared at each other. Neither of them conceded, to the point that they both stood up to fight for control over the dilapidated paper bag. The side which Diana held finally tore itself from the remaining pieces of the bag. The force was so strong that Steve almost lost his balance. It sent the whole bag flying towards him. The container of the clam chowder opened midair and spilled on Steve's body.

"Ah! It's still hot!" He cried as he felt the heat of the soup penetrate his skin.

In the course of panic, Diana rushed towards Steve and proceeded to remove his shirt. Diana cursed inside her head, she focused on immediately separating the soup from Steve's body.

It was complete chaos.

"Is everything alright?" The ruckus inside the room caused Maria to check it.

Steve and Diana froze as soon as Maria opened the door. Diana was halfway from removing his shirt, while Steve had his hands up in the air. Maria raised her eyebrows, as both of them looked guilty as if they were caught doing something inappropriate.

Steve stuttered as he tried to explain to his secretary that hot soup spilled on him. Diana joined the exposition, stammering as well.

"I'm not asking." Marie grinned and closed the door behind them.

Steve and Diana uncomfortably looked at each other, realizing that they were caught in a rather uncompromising position.

Steve cleared his throat and proceeded to remove his shirt by himself. He then called for Maria to get him an new one. When Maria did not respond, Steve went out of his office to check on his secretary.

She wasn't there. On her desk was a small note which said 'out for lunch. Be back in an hour.' Steve rolled his eyes. He realized that Maria had given them 'alone time.' Steve sighed in defeat. He did not know where his extra office clothes were kept. Usually, Maria would handle those things because he was too preoccupied with work.

Steve returned inside his office half naked. He scratched his chin and asked Diana if she could help him find where Marie kept his clothes. Diana pretty much obliged. But before she went on to search, she apologized for the mishap.

"I'm sorry." Diana muttered under her breath. She went close to Steve and touched the small red patches on his skin. "Does it hurt?" She asked as she carefully touched one of the red spots on his chest.

"I've been through worse." Steve reassured her. Diana forced a smile, she knew that he just wants her to feel better. Diana wanted to ask what he meant when he said that 'he'd been through worse', but her mind was preoccupied with something else.

He was perfect, Diana told herself. She scanned Steve's whole upper body, starting from his face, moving down to his jaw, to his overly buff pectoral muscles, going down to his perfectly formed abdominal muscles. She subconsciously bit her lip as her eyes moved towards his insanely impeccable v-shaped obliques. It was like his body was chistled using the golden ratio. It was perfect.

Truth be told, she's seen this a hundred years ago. Before, she stared at Steve's body out of curiousity, a specimen of the opposite sex- without any malice or any sense of physical attraction. Today, she's blatantly staring with an intense appetite for him, a craving, which can only be satisfied by Steve.

"Diana?" Steve's voice rang on her head like a church bell. She took her attention out of his heavenly body and and towards his face.

"Yes, yes! The shirt, I shall help clothe you." She in a traditional Amazonian manner, which confused Steve.

Steve shrugged Diana's sudden formality. He turned his back towards her and checked on the drawer near Marie's desk. Diana gasped in shock as she saw a large scar on his back. The deformity ranged from his lower right clavicle up to his abdomen. "What happened?" She curiously asked as Steve continued to rummage the drawers.

"Hmm?" Steve replied, wondering which event she was referring to. Soon, Steve figured out what it was, and he made a slight 'oh' sound and tried to look at the enormous scar behind his back.

"I was on a mission in Central City when my plane exploded, I ejected right on time but was impaled by the wing of my plane." Steve casually narrated.

Steve grinned as he finally found a clean white shirt. On the other hand, Diana froze in her place. She blinked her eyes in disbelief. "You were impaled by your plane?" She raised her voice in shock.

Steve shrugged telling her that it was no big deal.

"No big deal?" Diana repeated his words. The words came out dry from her mouth, like a dry cough wanting to get out.

"Yeah," he replied in a non-chalant manner. "They said I was legally dead for like 2 minutes, but they revived me eventually. Thankfully, Ba- the Flash was there. He was the one who rushed me to the hospital." Steve had been downplaying his injury for the longest time. For him, being injured was part of the job. It was a miracle that he didn't die that night.

"You died?" Diana repeated Marie's statement. Diana's heart started pounding like crazy. The words plane, explosion, death, felt close to home. She remembered seeing Steve's plane explode midflight. While this Steve survived, World War I Steve did not. Their fates were practically the same, except now, Barry Allen existed, and he was able to alter this Steve's fate.

"It was a year ago. I'm fine." Steve cried defensively.

"How are you fine after all of that?" Diana roared. Diana lived long enough to see how painful one's death can mean to others. And here he is, treating life so lightly.

"Yes. I am fine with that. What are you getting worked up for?" Steve matched the tone of Diana's voice. He got irked by the fsct that Diana was treating him like a fragile mortal.

"Which part of 'you died' you do not get." Diana made air quotes to emphasis. She glared at Steve in anger. Her emotions were in turmoil. Unlike her, mortals are fragile beings, death can come anytime it wants and she doesn't understand why this man in front of him, does not fear it.

"You're selfish. By putting yourself in harms way, you disregard the feeling of evert person who cares about you! Do you even know what it feels like to lose someone?" Diana growled.

"Stop talking to me like you know me, because you don't. What I do is not up to you." Steve roared. "And if anything like that happens anytime soon, I would gladly risk my life to protect others." Steve placed his fingers on the bridge of his nose, trying to calm himself down.

Steve waited for Diana to spat a counter-argument, but she stayed silent. Water beginning to form on her eyes. He's right, she thought. She was just projecting her feelings. Her words and anger were not directed to Director-General Trevor. It was meant for Captain Trevor.

"You're right." Diana finally said in defeat. "I've stepped out of line. I do not know you." She forced a small chuckle as she wiped a tear that fell on her cheek. "I'm sorry."

"I should go." Diana said as she stormed towards the elevator.

And that was the last time Director-General Trevor saw Diana Prince.


	3. Chapter 3: The Witch in Veld

Chapter 3: The Witch in Veld

Steve's cellphone beeped irritatingly beside his bed. His hand searched for his the small device on his side table. Steve grunted as he felt his fingers touch an ashtray, knocking it over on the carpeted floor. Finally, he was able to turn his alarm off and went back to lie comfortably on the bed.

His head had been pounding heavily as soon as he opened his eyes. He tried to remember what happened last night. Soon, he realized that he wasn't in his apartment. The peach ceiling gave it away. To Steve's surprise, someone moaned softly beside him. He slowly tuned his head to the direction where the sound came from - a naked black haired woman was sleeping soundly beside him.

Diana? he thought. No, it wasn't her. He haven't seen her ever since she stormed out of his office. Who was this girl beside him, again? Steve pressed his eyes shut and tried to remember the events that transpired. All he remembered that he was sitting alone in a bar in Paris, drinking to his heart's content. He remembered that the woman beside him began flirting with him in the bar, but that's all he could dig up from his fuzzy memory.

Steve sat up on the bed and placed his hands on his face. He was also fully naked underneath the sheets; clothes were lying randomly on the floor, shoes scattered all around the room, not to mention, several empty sachets of condoms were on the carpet. He didn't need to rely on his memory to know what happened, the evidence was substantial. Steve brushed his hair away from his eyes. The stench of cigarettes had latched onto his hands. He had not touched a single cigarette in years. He finally was able to kick the bad habit out of his system, but now, he's back at it again. Not to mention, he hasn't slept around with random women in years.

Steve's brain throbbed hard inside his skull, this was the worst hang-over he had experienced in days; and he had already been drinking for four nights straight now.

His secretary told him that he was distracted. Maria was wrong, he was not distracted. He needed to be distracted. Steve vividly remembered Diana's face when he told her to mind her own business. He couldn't remove the image of her tearing up. It was as if he took her heart and crushed it with his bare hands. He hurt her real bad and what's worse, is that he felt the same constricting feeling in his chest. Every tear that fell from Diana's eyes felt like a piece of him was being taken away — and the pain won't just leave him be.

Steve sighed as he quietly dressed himself up. How is it that someone he barely knew caused him so much agony? Is he in love with her? The questions burned through his heart and mind. If drinking and fooling around won't make the pain go away, he didn't know what will.

The Director-General brushed off his emotions to the side. He has work to do.

ooo

Diana drank her coffee silently inside Bruce Wayne's old family mansion. The estate had been converted as the headquarters of the Justice League ever since the attack by Steffenwolf.

It had been over a week since she last saw Steve and it was painful not to see him. She kept fighting the urge not to sneak into A.R.G.U.S just to check up on him. But she knew better, he may have the same face and name as her beloved deceased Captain, but it was not him. Such was the fact, and it will never change no matter how much she wanted it to.

Bruce Wayne, along with Alfred entered the room. The Wayne patriarch called for a meeting with Diana. He did not mention what it was about, but his voice on the phone sounded like it was urgent.

"Last night, a team A.R.G.U.S agents disappeared while investigating an anomaly in Veld, Belgium." Bruce Wayne said as he ordered Alfred to play a video recording they intercepted regarding the incident.

The video footage played on the huge screen. The sound of disappearance, A.R.G.U.S and Veld made Diana's heart pound heavily on her chest. Her past wouldn't just leave her alone. Diana anxiously waited for any indication if Steve was there on the mission, but the footage says otherwise.

"This Delta-1 to Command, we have no movement inside the town." The owner of the bodycam radioed to his commander.

"Roger that, Delta-1. Any sign of our meta?" His commander replied. Diana moved uncomfortably in her seat as she recognized the Commander's voice.

"Negative. Just some random insects and small animals." The man answered. The team searched the little town for any sign of life. A few days ago, a report was called into A.R.G.U.S saying that the bustling town of Veld suddenly became a ghost town overnight.

"Hey Steve, what happened to the chick that visited you?" The man with the bodycam asked his commander. "Marie told me you actually let her up in your office." The man chuckled.

"Sergei," Steve replied in a more authoritative tone. "This is not the time and place to discuss this."

"Oh c'mon, boss. I need this." Sergei, the head of the ground team protested. "This town is giving me the creeps. It's fucking summer, but it's freezing down here."

The body cam shifted in direction where Sergei moved his body. There were no signs of struggle. Everything inside the town was left as it was, the lights in the cabins were lit, restaurants were open, except that there were no people in them. There were no signs that the people left the village. It was like all of them just instantly disappeared.

"Were you able to score?" Sergei suddenly said as he distracted himself from the eeriness of the town.

"What?" Steve replied in confusion.

"Diana Prince, Were you able to fuck her?" The Russian ground leader replied in irritation as he continued his recon.

Bruce Wayne and Alfred stared at each other upon hearing Diana's name. Their glances shifted towards Diana, waiting for the same confirmation as Sergei. Diana on the other hand sat calmly in her seat and silently sipped her coffee, as if nothing happened.

Steve can be heard sighing from the other side of the comm. "No, I did not. Can we let this go and just focus on the mission, please?" He pleaded to his friend.

"I'll be damned. You're in love with her, aren't you?" Sergei said, still not dropping the subject.

Finally, a reaction emanated from Diana Prince. She choked on her coffee as she heard the sudden revelation. Just the same, she waited for Steve to affirm what Sergei asked in his comm.

Steve did not answer his friend. Sergei didn't have to guess what it meant. He knew Steve ever since they were in the academy. He was easy to figure out. "You motherfucking asshole, you fucked up, didn't you?" Sergei sighed in disappointment at his friend.

The commander remained silent on his comm. He did fuck up, yes. And he has been regretting it ever since.

"Just fucking apologize, man." Sergei said as he continued to walk towards the empty fountain at the center of the town. Sergei's body cam showed the inside of the town fountain. There was nothing there except some old coins and dried leaves that fell from a nearby tree.

"Sir, I got something." One of Sergei's men reported as he observed the other side of the fountain.

Sergei walked towards his subordinate to check out what he found. A grey seal was swimming peacefully on fountain water. His subordinate placed his weapon on his back and took the seal from the water.

"It's an artic seal." His subordinate said as he observed the mammal.

"Artic?" Sergei repeated what his subordinate said. "What's an Artic seal doing in Belgium?"

"Command, are you seeing this?" Sergei reported to Steve.

"Affirmative, Delta-1. I have visual." Steve replied.

"Help ons." Somebody suddenly said. The voice was little and soft, but it did not escape the ground team's hearing. Sergei searched for the sound. His body cam, shifting towards the direction he turned. Somebody was asking for help in Dutch.

"Help ons." It repeated. Finally, Sergei was able to pinpoint where the voice was coming from. He stared at his subordinate who was holding the seal. "Help." The grey seal said. Sergei's subordinate was so terrified that he instantly dropped the mammal to the ground and poked his anti-metahuman gun at the poor gray seal.

Sergei ordered him to stand down. A few seconds later, his members were starting to cause ruckus. "Sir, the animals are talking." One of his men said.

"A fucking stick insect just cried for help." Another one radioed to Sergei.

The ground leader kept his calm as he ordered his subordinates to focus. "Steve, do you see this?" He radioed to his friend. "I think the townspeople were turned into animals."

"Alright, that is enough. Collect the animals and get out there." Steve ordered Sergei. "Roger that, command." Sergei ordered the ground team to collect the talking animals and move out. Before the ground team finished extracting the animals, some of them started to become restless inside their cages. Sergei's body cam was focused on the grey seal as it covered its eyes and curled itself into a small ball.

Suddenly, the temperature started to drop rapidly. Fog crept towards the town, enveloping everyone in its haze. Sensing something was wrong, Sergei immediately ordered his men to get back to their plane. But it was already too late. Not far, artillery shots were heard from the east side of town. "What's going on team one?" Sergei radioed. The ground leader did not receive any reply, instead, he was met with several screams and gunfire.

"Charlie, what the fuck's going on there?" Sergei commanded as he dropped the seal's cage and pointed his weapon towards the front.

The fog was very thick now. He couldn't see what was behind the fountain. Sergei heard few of his men make way towards him. They were franctically running away from something.

"Something's here." Sergei gulped as he radioed to Steve.

"Get out of there, Sergei." Steve ordered his subordiante. He was calm, but Diana could feel the tension in his voice.

"6 o'clock!" One of his men shouted. Sergei's body cam moved towards his six. There, they saw an entity, squatting on top of the fountain like an animal. It stared at the ground team with red blazing eyes. It mouth opened wide as it formed a large smile. "Fire at will!" Sergei commanded.

The team started to fire at the fountain but the creature was gone. The entity shrieked loudly, confusing them. "Where is it?" One of Sergei's men shouted in horror. Soon, screams and gunshots filled the air. Sergei ran towards the commotion.

"Steve." Sergei whispered in horror as he clearly saw the entity in front of him. "Do you see it?" Sergei cringed in fear. It was a woman. Her skin was pale as the fog that enveloped them. Her purple curly hair covered most of her face, but her red eyes glowed like rubies in the fog. She was down on all fours like a wild animal. She kept hissing at the para-military personnel surrounding her.

"Sergei." Steve commanded from the other side of the comm. "Disable but do not fully engage. Our priority is to move the townspeople away from her."

"Roger that, command." Sergei responded, but seeing how the woman moved, it will be difficult for the ground team to disable her. The woman moved like an animal, evading every shot that was fired at her. She began to stand on her feet and attacked the agents. Every agent that fired upon her turned into an animal. Sergei ran towards her back as she was distracted by other A.R.G.U.S agents. Gun fire was not affecting her at all. She was either evading it or blocking it with some kind of force field. Sergei dropped his gun and drew a stick taser from his back. He then ran towards her and stabbed her in the back with the taser. Sergei placed the voltage to its maximum. The electricity sent the woman crawling to the ground. She shrieked in pain as the electricity burned her skin.

Sergei did not stop electrecuting her. He then took out his handgun and fired at her. Still, gunshots were no effect to her. Despite the current voltage of the taser, she was able to put up the force field and protected herself. Sergei made a loud tsk sound after seeing the futility of his act. Not before long, the purple haired woman was able to break Sergei's taser with her bare hands. She then proceeded to smack Sergei on the chest, breaking his body camera.

The footage ended in static. Diana, Bruce and Alfred lay silent as the video went black.

"It's one of the more powerful metahumans A.R.G.U.S encountered since the Enchantress." Bruce finally said, breaking the silence in the room.

"It's not a metahuman. She's something more ancient." Diana whispered as she stood on her seat.

Alfred and Bruce waited for her to explain. She saw that woman before; in her mother's books. "The sorceress of the island of Aeaea — Cercei."

Alfred was taken aback by the exposition. "Cercei, as in The Oddessy's Cercei?" He looked at his master in confusion. Amazons, aliens, and now an ancient sorceress walks among humans. What has the world become?

"We need to warn them." Diana said as she proceded to walk out the door.

Bruce nodded as he followed her out.

ooo

Wonder Woman and Batman waited silently for the European Command's Director-General. Diana was rather impatient and kept drumming her fingers on the table. Bruce got irked by her impatience but kept quiet about it. Finally, Colonel Steven Rockwell Trevor entered the conference room.

Bruce was met with a familiar face. He already saw this man before, but contrary to what he is seeing now, the man who looked like him had already been dead for nearly a century. Bruce glanced at Diana who stood up ubruptly as Steve entered the room.

Moving on is definetely not part of Wonder Woman's skillset, Bruce thought. She's just getting herself into more trouble by associating herself with a man who looked liked her dead boyfriend, hell, she even went on a date with him. Still, Diana looked at the Director-General with so much tenderness and worry, that Bruce didn't have the strength to tell her that she was being illogical.

"What can I help you with?" Steve said as he sat down with the two heroes of the League.

"Veld." Bruce began to speak. His voice was distorted, making it sound lower and scarier than usual.

Steve clasped his hands and placed them below his nose. "And you know this, because?" He stared at Batman in contempt. He did not distrust the Justice League, but prying to A.R.G.U.S' business made him think otherwise.

"Does it matter?" Diana suddenly said. Steve glanced at her with the same contemptuous eyes. Diana tried to look tough in front of him, but his blue eyes looked like it was piercing her soul. The tenderness in him disappeared, all was left was a calculating and decisive commander.

Diana swallowed her saliva as she began to talk again. "The woman your team met in Veld, she's not a metahuman. She's an ancient sorceress, daughter of the sun-god Helios — Cercei." She finally said.

Steve massaged his temples as he tried to calm down. He does not need this bullshit right now. Yet, Wonder Woman looked incredibly serious with regard to the identity of the their enemy. "Cercei, as in the witch in the Odyssey?" Steve raised his eyebrows. Diana nodded like a child. It was the first time Bruce saw her like that. This Steve Trevor had an effect on her that puts all of her guard down.

Steve sat silently as he observed armored warrior in front of her. He had read her file before: An Amazon sent by the gods to defend the world. Nobody knows exactly how long she had been here, but if Amazons existed, then it is ultimately possible that other beings like her exist. Cercei from the Odyssey had the power to turn beings into beasts. The woman from the video had the ability to do the same.

"Okay." He finally said as he gave Wonder Woman the benefit of the doubt. "How do we defeat her?"

"A.R.G.U.S should stay out of this. The League will handle it." She commanded him.

Steve let out a dry laugh. "Let the League handle it?" He repeated sarcastically. Steve glared at her with anger and spite. He knew that there are more far superior beings in this planet, but to arrogantly display such superiority irritated him to the core.

Diana bit her lip as she realized how she sounded. She did not mean to undermine A.R.G.U.S. nor Steve, she was just trying to keep him safe. "That's not what I meant," Diana began to stutter but Steve was not having any of it.

"Thank you, for the offer." Steve smiled at Wonder Woman. Diana saw how his smile never reached his eyes. He was mad at her, she thought. "But those are my men, and I will not sit around and let some people I do not know save them." Steve stood up and began to proceed towards the door.

"Steve, wait!" Diana pleaded. His name coming out of Wonder Woman's mouth sounded with so much familiarity that he stopped in his tracks. He recognized that tone, he thought.

His anger instantly dissipated as he felt the genuine concern on her voice. Steve turned towards the Amazon in confusion. But before he could even speak, the cape crusader stood up from his seat. "The being is too powerful to be handled alone." Bruce said in his distorted voice. "We are willing to assist A.R.G.U.S with any means we can." He continued.

The Director-General stared at Batman. "Our plane leaves in 1900 hours." Steve said before he stormed out of the door.

Bruce Wayne let out a large sigh as he was able to salvage the situation. "The next time you want to step on a man's ego, do it with more vigor." He spat at the demi-goddess.

"I'm doing this for them." Diana argued.

"For them or for you?" Bruce glared at Diana. "I know when people try to make up for their guilt, Diana. I've seen it. I felt it." He sighed as he tried to lecture the demi-goddess in front of her.

"You do not understand anything, Bruce!" Diana yelled at the caped crusader. The conference room slightly shook in her anger.

"Why do you think I'm in this ridiculous suit for the last twenty years?" Bruce stood his ground. Pushing Diana over the edge would entail dire consequences, he knew that. She could kill him right now if she wanted to. But she has to realize the futility of her attempt to make up for Steve's death.

"He's not your precious mortal, he doesn't need your protection, he doesn't need saving." Bruce continued.

The honest words of Bruce Wayne cut Diana wide open. "I know it's not him, Bruce. I know all too well. He's not Steve, but I just can't.." Tears began to form on her eyes. Even though she was wearing her full battle gear, Bruce could only see her humanity - one that she tucked away for decades. But once her pandora's box opened, it could not help but flow out. She couldn't plug it up, even if Diana wanted to.

"Give it time." Bruce tried his best to console his teammate.

"Is an additional hundred years enough?" Diana jokingly said as she wiped her tears. She smiled at Bruce as she thanked him for making her feel better, even for a bit.

Bruce chuckled with her. "I'll handle everything from the headquarters."

"You're not coming?" Diana wondered.

Bruce shook his head. "I'm too old to handle a goddess-sorceress." He chuckled.

ooo

Diana roamed around the A.R.G.U.S headquarters like a child. Unlike Barry, she wasn't fast enough to search the place in one sweep. Finally, she reached a restricted section of of the facility.

"You're not allowed there." A familiar voice said. Diana turned towards Steve. She smiled sweetly at him.

Steve cleared his throat as he got distracted by her smile. He still didn't like Wonder Woman, but her smile can make even the angriest heart melt. She made it seem that everything was gonna be okay.

"What's in here?" Diana innocently asked Steve.

Steve sighed as he realized that there's no point of staying mad at her. At some point they needed to cooperate, and unnecessary feelings hinder teamwork. "It's a prison." He said as he went beside her.

Diana glanced at Steve for a while. She smelled the scent of tobacco in his shirt. She wanted to ask him about his bad habit, but remembered that she's here for a job. It was not her business to pry on his personal life. "I was scared." Diana finally said as she pretended to peek on the other side of the heavy metallic door. Steve watched her from the side of his eye. He stayed silent as he listened to the hero beside him. "Mortals are fragile beings." She continued. "For them, life just comes and goes, all too easily. One day you're alive, the next day you aren't." Diana smiled weakly.

"You sound like as if you don't die." Steve scratched his chin and chuckled at her.

Diana finally looked at him. "I don't. Not of old age, for sure.." She smiled gently as she awkesrdly tugged the gauntlets she wore. "I saw people come and go. People around me getting old and wrinkly, friends started dying one by one, and I became scared."

Diana took a deep breath before she talked again. "I was wrong." She said to Steve. "I became so afraid of death, that I forgot that mortals are the most resilient beings I've ever known. Their courage is unfathomable. They are willing to die for the things they believe in."

Steve looked back at her with tenderness in his eyes. He shouldn't have shouted at in the conference room. He should have known where she was coming from. "I'm sorry about earlier." Steve smiled as he faced the Amazon princess.

Speaking of apologies, maybe it was time for him to apologize to Diana, he thought. He too had lashed out on her for caring too much. He scoffed in his head. He couldn't believe that it took Wonder Woman to make him realize what a complete asshole he was.

"Should we start over?" Steve grinned at Diana. Steve's grin made Diana's heart flutter for a moment. She smiled back at him as she nodded at the idea.

ooo

Steve finished suiting up for the mission in Veld. For the first time in months, he was finally able to wear his armor. The silver metallic suit was specially designed for A.R.G.U.S agents by StarLabs. The metal was strong enough to stop a bullet close range but was light enough to entail freedom of movement. The armor extended up to the top of the nape. It was complemented by a helmet, but Steve thought that the headgear was too distracting.

Steve walked passed several of his employees as he made his way to the command module. His female employees could not help but blush at Steve. He was such a gorgeous soldier, they thought. On the other hand, his soldiers, both male and female, couldn't help but stare in awe at their commander. The fact that he's coming with them already boosted their morale. He was like a fish that was thrown back to the water. They knew he was born to be a soldier.

"Report." Steve ordered as he entered the command module. His tech agents stared at their commander for a while. It was their first time seeing their Director-General in his full battle gear and he looked so intimidating in it.

Meanwhile, Diana stared in astonishment at Steve. Authority emanated from his whole body which made her bite her lip. She mentally slapped herself. Focus on the mission, she thought. You can appreciate his physical features and how gorgeous he is in his armor when this is all over, she told herself.

"You're scaring them, Steve." Marie, his secretary said as she took a sip of her coffee.

Steve made a slight 'oh' sound as he realized that his employees looked honestly terrified of him. He went on and genuinely smiled at them to diffuse the tension. Gasps and squeals suddenly filled the air. Maria shook her head. Steve Trevor was too charming for his own good.

"There has been no movement in Veld since the attack, sir." One of his female tech agents stuttered.

"What of Alpha-1?" He said.

"Alpha-1 is ready to leave on you command, Director-General." Another answered.

"Good." He grinned. "Let's go witch hunting."

Alpha-1 was a large military plane that housed the most advanced technology in the planet. The pilots radioed the Director-General saying that they are ready to go. Steve observed as A.R.G.U.S agents started to fill the aircraft. Steve stood beside Diana, who also waited for the loading of people and ammunition to finish. "We'll follow your lead." Steve glanced at Wonder Woman.

Diana nodded as she took on the responsibility. They shall return safely. She told herself. No one will die. Not on her watch.

Before the both of them could board, Steve took out his cellphone and called Diana Prince. For some reason, he had this uncontrollable urge to talk her. He couldn't wait another day to apologize to her. Steve bit his lip as he waited for the line to connect. Finally, he heard the first ring on his phone. He hoped that she would pick. On the second ring, Steve saw Diana frantically searching her armor.

Diana frisked herself to search for the little device. She completely forgot that she tucked her cellphone on her belt. Finally, Diana was able to find her phone. Her heart pounded nervously as she the screen flashed Steve's name. Immediately, she turned her back to Steve and ended the call.

Steve's eyes never left Wonder Woman. As her phone ended ringing, the line from his phone was also cut.

Steve redialed Diana's number. The little device on Wonder Woman's hand started to ring again. In the course of panic, Diana crushed the phone on her had. The call finally stopped. Steve stared at the demi-goddess' back. He waited for her to face him. But she didn't.

Steve's eyebrows furrowed in doubt. His heart pounded on his chest as he had an iota of idea of Wonder Woman's identity.


	4. Seduction and Cuddles, Part 1

Chapter 4: Seduction and Cuddles, Part 1

Alpha-1's engines whirred loudly as it traversed European airspace. The members of the A.R.G.U.S European Command were quiet throughout the plane ride. And just like the rest of the group, the director-general was also quiet. Steve had his eyes closed most of the ride. Diana wondered if he was sleeping or something else. She wanted to talk to him about the cellphone incident, but they didn't have the privacy. Sometimes, Steve would open his eyes and catch Diana staring at him. During these incidents, Steve would lock his gaze at her until she would feel awkward and remove her gaze from him. Diana thought hard about what was going on in Steve's head. Did the sudden revelation made him mad? Confused? Happy? She wouldn't know, as he kept a poker face throughout the journey. These thoughts, however, would have to wait until the mission was over. Diana knew her priorities, and it is the same as the Colonel's.

"ETA Veld, Belgium, 2 minutes." The pilots anounced.

A hundred years ago, Captain Trevor was here in Belgium. Now, a man with the same face and name will walk the same soil as the captain did. And in that same hundred years past, Diana made a mistake. A mistake which she had been paying for ever since.

Diana glanced at Colonel Trevor who was now giving orders to his men. She will not make the same mistake as she did then, she told herself. For whatever rhyme or reason, the universe has given her Colonel Steven Rockwell Trevor. And She will not lose him today. Not in Belgium. Not ever. Diana clenched her fists as she hardened her resolve.

Alpha-1 landed on the outskirts of Veld, just a few meters away from their landing site was Delta-1. The A.R.G.U.S aircraft has been abandoned for some time. Even its pilots, CeeCee and Drew, were no where to be found. The team's guess was probably as good as that of their commander's - they too had been turned to animals. Still, a lot of small beasts and critters surround the plane. There was no knowing if some of them were people before, or just random animals roaming in the outskirts of the town.

Not before long, Diana noticed a faint sound of thundering paws. "Something's coming." She alerted the team. Soon, Steve and the rest of his agents heard the sound getting close. The team pointed their guns toward the direction where the sound was coming from. Finally, a large dark object appeared behind one of the trees. A black bear growled loudly, charging towards them. Diana readied herself to stop it, but before she could, the large furry creature stopped in its tracks. It did not attack. Instead, it smelled the environment, cautioning itself from the possible danger. Just the same, Team Alpha-1 pointed their guns at the large beast and waited for its next movement.

The black bear fixed its eyes on Steve. It hummed a low growl at him. Steve observed its eyes. The bear was angry because of the sudden disturbance they caused on Delta-1. It was as if, they trespassed its territory.

"Sergei?" Steve whispered as he stared at the beast. The black bear had the same large scar on its shoulder blade that Steve couldn't seem to miss. He knew the owner of that scar. It was his fault why Sergei got it. The beast exhaled loudly as it heard something familiar. It's eyes softened when it finally realized that the people around him were not a threat.

"Major Petrov." Steve repeated, this time formally. His heart beat loudly as the beast approached him. Diana and his team kept their guard up. She stared at the beast, ready to rip it apart, if it would attack the colonel. But Steve knew better, he ordered his men to stand down. Slowly and carefully, he went towards the bear and slowly pat its head.

The bear made a low growl and smelled Steve. It then sat on its butt, and waited for Steve to pat him some more.

"God fucking damn it, Major." Steve laughed as he hugged the large creature in front of him. It was an awesome sight seeing the director-general hug a bear thrice his size. The beast merely snorted happily as it received the hug. The reunion made everyone drop their guards. Their commanding officer is not in trouble, they thought. At least not with this enormous beast in front of them.

As the team relaxed, Steve sighed worriedly. Sergei can no longer speak, unlike the townspeople a day ago. And he hardly recognized the agents in front of him. Steve had read The Odyssey once before. People who were turned into beasts would lose their humanity the longer they remain in their animal form.

"Any other agents or townspeople with you?" Steve asked the bear.

The large furry creature huffed and growled softly. It then proceeded to walk towards the forest. Steve and his team decided to follow. There, they saw a group of animals huddling together below the trees. Predators and prey seemed to collect themselves underneath a large root. It was a weird sight, which nonetheless made Steve sigh in relief. He then ordered some of his agents to get the animals to Delta-1. The others, he ordered to follow him towards the village. Sergei, sensing the direction where the team was headed to, ran and growled loudly to stop them in their tracks.

"We're killing that witch, Sergei." Steve told the bear. The fuzzy creature growled again, its teeth showing on its mouth. Even though Sergei couldn't speak, Steve understood what he was doing. The bear was trying to get them to avoid going into Veld. He cannot risk the rest of the European Command turning into beasts.

Steve grinned at the black bear. "Don't worry, Major." He said to appease Sergei. "We have her." Steve nudged his head towards Diana's direction. The bear slowly turned its head to face Diana. It growled softly as Wonder Woman approached him and touched its soft black fur.

"Don't worry, Major." Diana smiled sweetly at the beast. "I'll handle the witch for you."

The bear gave Diana a small nudge and finally allowed the rest of the team to enter into the town. It growled softly as it headed back with the rest of the agents to Delta-1. Diana glanced at Steve, who glanced right back at her and nodded. Diana understood what his eyes were telling her; and he understood hers: They are ready to kill the bloody witch.

The small town relatively did not change throughout the years. Most of the erected houses were the same as it was during World War I. However, some of the places did not escape modernization. Even so, the place felt the same as it was a hundred years ago.

Steve decided that the group should stay together. Splitting up would be a bad idea, considering that Cerci can pop up anywhere within the town. Diana led the group towards the heart of the town while carefully surveying the environment. She carefully listened to unusual movement. Steve followed closely, his gun pointed to the front. Soon, his agents were starting to cause ruckus behind him. Steve and Diana turned to their backs. There, an almost invisible wall separated Steve and Diana from the rest of A.R.G.U.S. Some of his agents were banging, some even shooting the invisible wall, trying to get in.

Steve eyes widened at the sudden occurrence. The force field reached to the clouds covering the town like a dome. Diana tried to punch her way out, but it would not break.

"Sir!" One of Steve's men shouted as they saw their boss get trapped inside the dome like structure.

"Sir, we — nothing —" Their communication started to break. Not long after, all Steve could hear was static. Steve sighed as he ordered his men to wait, as if they had any other choice.

The center of the town was uncomfortably quiet. Fog appeared on their knees as the temperature dropped fast. Truth be told, Steve was worried and at the same time relieved that his agents are not with him. Relieved, because at least they wouldn't be injured; but worried because it would probably take the whole team to take down Cerci. Steve glanced at Diana who was walking beside him. He hasn't really seen her in action, so he doesn't know the range of her capabilities. But if her file was accurate, she alone was equivalent to a legion.

Diana and Steve reached the center of the town. It did not change, not even after a hundred years. The fountain stood where it was before. Diana remembered Steve and her sitting on its edges, observing the townspeople as they danced. On her left was the place where Cafe Buvette once stood. Diana remembered it well. Charlie singing on the piano, while she and Steve danced in the snow.

The two of them walked passed the fountain and towards the only lit establishment inside the town. The inn's outer lights flickered rapidly as they approached. Steve looked at Diana as he sensed something odd about the inn. Veld was practically a ghost town, but this inn was up and running.

"Let's check it out." Steve told Diana as he entered the establishment. Diana followed but was distracted of something. Diana glanced at her left. Cafe Buvette was up and running. The chandeliers were lit inside. The noise of the cafe caught her attention. Slowly, she walked towards the small cafe that she used to know, and inside, she was greeted by several familiar faces.

Steve slowly walked inside the inn. He aimed his gun to the front as he treaded its hallways. The establishment was rather quiet, and all he could hear was the sound of his own heartbeat. Steve proceed to the second floor, checking the rooms one by one. Finally, he reached the last room of the inn. He kicked the door and proceed to check it. Unlike the other rooms, this was well lit. There was no one on the bed, nor on the couch that was in front of it. He then went to the restroom to check. Still, there was nothing.

"What is it that you're looking for, soldier?" A person suddenly said behind him.

Steve abruptly turned to his back and pointed his gun towards the direction of the voice. The couch that was previously empty was now filled. The woman who was now occupying the seat had purple hair and red eyes. Steve gulped as she recognized her distinctive features. It was the witch-goddess of the island of Aeaea. However, unlike what Steve saw in the video, her eyes this time, were not blazing in crimson. Also, she did not act like a savage creature. She was calm and poised, as she reclined on the couch. Her purple wavy hair fell on her shoulders like fluffy clouds in the sky. On her forehead was a silver circlet. Truth be told, it was as if the person in the video was not the same as this woman sitting in front of him. She was more beautiful in person, just how like goddesses are described in stories and myths. But Steve knew better. No matter how attractive she looks, she ruthlessly turned his team and this town into beasts, and he must undo it, whatever it takes.

Steve glared at the witch and decided to fire his gun at her. But nothing happened. Steve's eyes widened in shock as he realized that he could not move his body. His finger struggled to reach the trigger, but it was futile. His eyes searched for the witch, whom he saw was grinning at him.

"Isn't it rude to shoot someone while they are speaking?" She smiled at Steve. Cerci crossed her legs and flicked her finger. In an instant, the straps of Steve's rifle detached from his body, sending the gun to the other side of the room.

"Mortals can't enter my domain. Yet you, easily entered it. Along with that demi-goddess you're with." Cerci then clenched her fist, it had an effect of forcing Steve's arms to his sides, like being constricted with an invisible rope. Steve fought to regain control over his body, but whatever she was doing was making him helpless.

"What are you?" Cerci asked as she smirked at the effort Steve was putting to escape. She then raised her palm and pushed towards the air. It made Steve slam to the wall. Steve let out a soft groan as he was pinned to the concrete. Cerci glided towards Steve, as if she had not feet. She leaned towards him, her red eyes latching onto his blue eyes. Steve tried his best to avoid staring into the witch's eyes, but for some reason, he was drawn to it. Whatever strength he had in suppressing the urge to stare, was now gone.

"You smell like Hades." She sniffed his neck. Cerci looked at Steve from head to foot. He was a mortal, she was sure of it. But how come she feels as if she was talking to the god of the underworld?

Cerci brushed the thought of away, as she was captivated by the struggling mortal. "They say Zeus created men in his own image and likeness. But I didn't believe that horseshit. Such foul creatures, men are. Most of them not even as attractive as Apollo. But you..." She said as she traced her finger on Steve's jaw. "...You are perfect." Cerci grinned as she ripped Steve's metallic armor away from his body. The silver armor dropped to the floor, exposing his black fitted shirt. Cerci bit her lip as she ran her fingers on his chest, to his stomach and towards crotch. She felt every muscle on Steve's upper body and moaning seductively on her own. Cerci then knelt down in front of him and started to undo his pants.

Steve grunted hard and using all of his effort, was able to push Cerci away from him. The magic that surrounded him suddenly vanished as the witch lost her balance. Steve fell to the ground. He huffed for air while sweat trickled down his forehead. He reclined to the wall as he tried to find his strength. It felt like he used all of his energy, just to nudge the woman away from him. But the force wasn't even strong enough to make her fall to the floor. Cerci immediately regained her balance and was again standing in front of him.

Shit, Steve thought. He had to at least reach his gun, but his arms and legs were like jello. Soon, Cerci returned to pinning him against the wall. "Impressive." The witch said in a low voice. Cerci felt her body cringe at the sight of the man in front of her. Not only he was physically perfect, he had a strong will, enough to break her spell.

"I want you." Cerci suddenly whispered on Steve's ear. Her voice was so sultry and seductive that Steve felt the little hairs on his nape rise. Cerci began to kiss Steve on his neck, and then moved on to his jaw. Steve fought hard to avoid being harassed by the witch, but it was useless. Soon, Cerci's lips reached his. The purple haired witch pressed hard, biting Steve's lip while she's at it. Crimson flowed on the side of Steve's mouth, which Cerci sucked and tasted.

Steve finally stopped resisting her. Drinking someone else's blood was Cerci's last resort of gaining control over her victims. He will be under her control forever.

Cerci released Steve from her magic grip. The colonel stood still in the corner, his pupils dilated. Cercei laughed in excitement of her success. "Who are you?" She asked the soldier.

"Colonel Steven Rockwell Trevor, Director-General, A.R.G.U.S European Command." He replied like a robot.

"Colonel," Cerci whispered in his ear. "Fuck me." She continued.

In an instant, Colonel Steve Trevor pinned the purpled hair witch to wall and kissed her intensely. She laughed crazily as Steve touched the sensitive parts of her body. The colonel's tongue reached inside Cerci's mouth, which made her moan in pleasure. Steve then proceed to touch her beast, making her nipples harden. Cerci reciprocated and touched Steve's junk which was now fully erect inside his pants. He carried off the woman and threw her into the bed. Steve continued to kiss her, only stopping to heave some air.

Steve's hands moved towards Cerci's lower body, and inserted two of his fingers inside her. "Oh!" Cerci huffed for air as the soldier did his act. As a reaction, the witch took Steve's face and kissed him on the lips, while Steve continued to move his fingers inside of her.

"To whom does your heart belong?" The witch whispered to his ear. The question made Steve stop for a moment, "Only to you." He answered nonchalantly. But his mind felt as if something was wrong. The question was like cold water that splashed to his face. To whom does his heart belong? His mind began to think. Steve stared at the red eyed witch underneath him. My heart does not belong to you, he thought. But who?

Steve's mind was beginning to question his actions, but his body continued to kiss the witch. To whom does his heart belong? The question still pounded in his head. He tried to remember who. There was definitely somebody. But what was her name?

Barry Allen's friend, who was she again?

To whom does your heart belong? The question kept repeating in his head.

She was the woman in the red dress. Who was she again?

Steve felt a sharp pang on his head. It began pounding like crazy, like a bad case of a hangover.

The one whose smile could make even the angriest heart melt. What was her name again?

"Diana!" Sameer smiled as he went to her and gave her a hug. Diana had a confused smile. Sameer, along with Chief and Charlie were inside Cafe Buvette. They were laughing and talking inside.

"I do not understand." She chuckled happily. Even though she could not figure out what was happening, her smile did not disappear upon seeing her friends.

"You do not have to understand." Chief said as he held her hand. "What is important is you are here. We have been waiting for you."

"And he... he has been waiting for you." Chief smiled gently as he pointed to someone behind Diana.

Slowly, Diana turned to see who Chief was referring to. Outside of the the cafe, Captain Trevor smiled sweetly at her. He wore the same clothes as he did in their night in Veld. Steve extended his hand for Diana to reach. But she did not reach for it. Instead, she ran towards him.

"Steve!" She shouted in glee as she fell on his arms. "I have missed you so." She cried.

Steve cupped her face and smiled at her. "I have missed you too."

Snow had began to fall on the little town. Diana chuckled as she remembered how magical it felt when she first saw them. Steve grabbed her hand and placed his other hand on her back. Silently, they began to dance again.

"I cannot believe it." Diana muttered under her breath. "How are you here?" The both of them swayed under the snow. His face, now, closer to hers, as if resisting the temptation to kiss her.

"Does it matter?" Steve smiled as he leaned on her. "What is important is I am here. We are here."

"I have always dreamt of this." Diana confessed to the captain in front of her. After Steve's death, she prayed to the gods to bring him back. But the old gods were dead too, so there was nothing in that. But now, he's here. Steve is here. He's alive. Diana laughed in relief. She will no longer be haunted by his ghost; nor see him on every face that passed by; nor pretend that some colonel was her dear captain.

Diana momentarily stopped to dance. A colonel? She began to think. There was a colonel that was with her in Veld. "Wait, I..." Diana released herself from Steve as she touched her head. "There was somebody.. somebody with me in Veld." She told Steve. There was a person close to Diana's heart who is in Veld.

Steve smiled again. His blue eyes mesmerizing Diana. "There's no one else here. It's just you and me." He whispered to her ear. "We'll be together, forever." Steve placed his arms on Diana's waist and kissed her deeply. Diana would have reciprocated, if she weren't distracted at the thought of the colonel. "No, he needs me." She said as she removed her lips from Steve. The capain frowned at her. "Who?" He asked.

"The Colonel. He needs me." Diana reiterated.

"I thought this is what you want? For us to be together." Steve said with pleading eyes.

"Yes, yes it is, Steve." She held the captain's hands. "But he needs me."

"No, but I need you." Steve said as he kissed Diana.

The colonel grunted as he hit the pavement. He winced in pain as he checked his left shoulder. Remind me, not to do a stunt like that ever again, he told himself. Apparently, Steve jumped out of the window of the inn. The room was on the second floor, but he really didn't have time to contemplate his actions. He needed to escape the witch quickly.

Steve exhaled in relief, for a number of things. One, he was not injured when he made an action star-like jump. Two, he was able to escape Cerci's magic. He was a bit confused as to how he managed to got away, but he didn't have the time to analyze the situation. All he knew was he thought of Diana — what she really meant to him, and the rest was history.

Steve had difficulty of getting up. The after effects of Cerci's magic still latched upon him. It made his knees weak and his brain fuzzy. Still, he had to get up, as the room where he had been lit up with blinding white light. And from that light, the goddess-sorceress of the island of Aeaea emerged, floating in the air like a ghost.

Steve eyes widened in fear and panic as he saw Cerci wrap her body with a metallic gold and purple armor. Her eyes began to glimmer in red. It was the same before as in the video. It was blazing red, her whole eyeballs were blazing in crimson. She was holding a large golden staff, one she didn't have inside the inn.

Steve pounded his legs hard. He cannot remain in a state of atrophy after what he saw. He struggled to get up, sweat trickling down his head. But it was to no avail. Soon, Cerci landed on the pavement, a few meters away from him.

"I should have turned you into swine the minute I saw you!" She roared in spite. "But that would be mercy." Cerci laughed menacingly. She was determined to erase the colonel's existence in the world. She then lifted her staff, and from it, a blue current flew towards the direction of Steve.

Shit. Steve cursed in his head. He closed his eyes and waited. His life began flashing before his eyes. Why? He thought. Maybe because he knew this time he will surely die. Unlike the time he was impaled with his plane, all of those happened so fast that even him did not realize that he was about to die. But this, this was pure torture. It was as if the world was moving slowly, Cerci lifting her staff, and the blue lightning coming out of it, seems to be taking forever. The slow lapse of time made Steve see his life.

He saw it, he saw how he came to the world. He saw himself climbing on a random ditch, naked; huffing and puffing with air. He was injured and tired. People who found him wondered in curiousity. He was saying something about a three-headed dog. A memory that has been burried inside his consciousness, a kind of memory that's not supposed to get out, except when triggered by something connected with it. Was it his impending death that made him remember?

Finally, a clue on how he got to the world showed up. But he didn't have time to analyze the memory. The blue lightning was coming in fast. But it was too late. He is going to die.


End file.
